Surveys
by way2beme
Summary: The author tortures the Titans with surveys.
1. Robin

Hi again! This isn't really in fic format. It's basically, a survey that I, the evil authoress, am forcing the Titans to take. Since Robins the leader, he goes first.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
To: TheBoyWondertitanstower.org  
  
From: The Author  
  
**SURVEY!!!!!  
**  
Name: Robin  
  
Age: 14  
  
Best Friend: The Titans (What? I can't choose!)  
  
Least Favorite Person: Slade  
  
Favorite Food: Pizza  
  
Least Favorite Food: The Stuff Starfire cooked for Thanksgiving last year. (Sorry Star)  
  
Favorite Color: Red  
  
Favorite Animal: Dunno. Never really thought about it.  
  
Current Residence: Titans Tower, Jump City  
  
Languages Spoken: English/ Slight Spanish  
  
Hair Color: Black  
  
Eye Color: The World Will Never Know  
  
**THIS OR THAT**  
  
Coke or Pepsi: Coke  
  
Cats or Dogs: Dogs  
  
Hot or Cold: Hot (What kind of question is this?!?)  
  
Radio or CD: Radio  
  
Pen or Pencil: Pen (What's with these questions?!?) Frown or Smile: Smile  
  
White or Black: Uh....I guess black?  
  
**FRIENDS**  
  
Newest: Terra  
  
Nicest: Starfire  
  
Funniest: Beast Boy  
  
Quietest: Raven  
  
Loudest: Beast Boy  
  
Smartest: Raven?  
  
Tallest: Cyborg  
  
Shortest: Beast Boy  
  
**RANDOM**  
  
Do you sleep with Stuffed Animals? No.  
  
Are you sure? Yes.  
  
Do you ever get ticked off? Yes, at Slade.  
  
If you had one wish what would it be? No more Slade. Or villains in general.  
  
What was your worst experience? Having to attack my friends when Slade made me his Apprentice.  
  
Where are you now? At my computer taking this stupid quiz thing.  
  
Last Question: Did you enjoy this survey? No.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
I am aware that this is probably the most stupid thing I've ever written, but it was an idea that had been nagging at me for a while. No flames please. Hope you liked. Beast Boys is next. 


	2. Beast Boy

To: AnimalsRocktitanstower.org  
  
From: TheBoyWondertitanstower.org  
  
**SURVEY!!!!!**  
  
Name: Beast Boy  
  
Age: 14  
  
Best Friend: Titans  
  
Least Favorite Person: Slade/The people who run meat factories  
  
Favorite Food: TOFU!!!!!!  
  
Least Favorite Food: Pudding of Sadness. (Sorry Star)  
  
Favorite Color: Green  
  
Favorite Animal: ME!  
  
Current Residence: Titans Tower  
  
Languages Spoken: English  
  
Hair Color: Green  
  
Eye Color: Green  
  
**THIS OR THAT  
**  
Coke or Pepsi: Coke  
  
Cats or Dogs: Me  
  
Hot or Cold: Cold  
  
Radio or CD: CD  
  
Pen or Pencil: Pencil  
  
Frown or Smile: Smile  
  
White or Black: White  
  
**FRIENDS**  
  
Newest: Terra  
  
Nicest: Starfire/Robin  
  
Funniest: Cyborg  
  
Quietest: Raven  
  
Loudest: Cyborg  
  
Smartest: Raven (Her intellect scares me)  
  
Tallest: Cyborg  
  
Shortest: Not sure. All I know is that Cyborg is the tallest out of all of us.  
  
**RANDOM**  
  
Do you sleep with Stuffed Animals? No.  
  
Are you sure? I just said No!  
  
Do you ever get ticked off? Yes.  
  
If you had one wish what would it be? A truckload or free Tofu!  
  
What was your worst experience? Being attacked by Robin. (Or going into Raven mind.)  
  
Where are you now? In my room.  
  
Last Question: Did you enjoy this survey? It's okay. Gave me something to do.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
This is getting fun. Raven is next. R&R! 


	3. Raven

To: Meditation4Metitanstower.org  
  
From: AniamsRocktitanstower.org  
  
**SURVEY!!!!!**  
  
Name: Raven  
  
Age: 14 (15 next month though.)  
  
Best Friend: Teen Titans  
  
Least Favorite Person: Villains/My Father  
  
Favorite Food: Herbal Tea  
  
Least Favorite Food: Tofu/Glorblak (a dish from Starfire's home planet). (Sorry Star)  
  
Favorite Color: Black/Purple  
  
Favorite Animal: Bird  
  
Current Residence: Jump City (Titans Tower)  
  
Languages Spoken: English/Spanish/Italian/French (It's because I read so many books.)  
  
Hair Color: Lavender  
  
Eye Color: Dark Purple  
  
**THIS OR THAT  
**  
Coke or Pepsi: Herbal Tea  
  
Cats or Dogs: Cats  
  
Hot or Cold: Cold  
  
Radio or CD: Neither  
  
Pen or Pencil: Pen  
  
Frown or Smile: Smile (Bet you thought I'd say frown)  
  
White or Black: Black  
  
**FRIENDS  
**  
Newest: Terra  
  
Nicest: Starfire  
  
Funniest: Beast Boy (in an annoying way)  
  
Quietest: Quiet? NOONE is quiet in Titans Tower!  
  
Loudest: Beast Boy  
  
Smartest: Umm.... Cyborg? He's the one to go to for computer stuff.  
  
Tallest: Cyborg  
  
Shortest: Beast Boy  
  
**RANDOM  
**  
Do you sleep with Stuffed Animals? No.  
  
Are you sure? Don't make me send you to another dimension.  
  
Do you ever get ticked off? Yes. At Beast Boy.  
  
If you had one wish what would it be? A day without video games.  
  
What was your worst experience? Being Attacked by Robin/ Battling my father  
  
Where are you now? At my computer in my room. (Where else do you think I'd be?)  
  
Last Question: Did you enjoy this survey? Let's go back to the dimension thing.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
I'll do Starfire next. I'll update tomorrow. C ya lata! 


	4. Starfire

**_First of all where it says Meditation4Metitanstower.org it is supposed to be like an email address. I noticed the "at" symbol didn't show up. Second, flame means a review that is mean. Like: Your story sucks! Why continue writing? I got a review about this and I'm just lettin' ya know. Third, YOU LIKE ME? YOU REALLY LIKE ME? I thought this story would seem stupid since it's not really a story at all, but okay! Let's go with the you liking it part! Now, on to the story!_**  
  
To: TamaranGirltitanstower.org  
  
From: Meditation4Metitanstower.org  
  
SURVEY!!!!!  
  
Name: Starfire  
  
Age: 14  
  
Best Friend: Friend Raven, Friend Beast Boy, Friend Robin, Friend Cyborg and Friend Terra  
  
Least Favorite Person: Slade because he turned Robin against us and put little robots inside us.  
  
Favorite Food: Tamaranian Glorfunk/ Mustard  
  
Least Favorite Food: I am not sure. I believe I must try all Earth foods before I pick one that I do not like.  
  
Favorite Color: Orange  
  
Favorite Animal: Kittens  
  
Current Residence: The Large "T" called Titans Tower  
  
Languages Spoken: English/ Tamaranian  
  
Hair Color: Orange (Well, Raven said it is called red hair, but it looks more orange to me)  
  
Eye Color: Green  
  
**THIS OR THAT**  
  
Coke or Pepsi: Mustard!  
  
Cats or Dogs: Cats  
  
Hot or Cold: Hot  
  
Radio or CD: Tamaranian Folk Songs played on a listening device. I do not know if it is called a CD or Radio.  
  
Pen or Pencil: Pen  
  
Frown or Smile: Smile  
  
White or Black: White  
  
**FRIENDS  
**  
Newest: Terra  
  
Nicest: Robin  
  
Funniest: Beast Boy (except for when he threw a motor0oil filled balloon at me)  
  
Quietest: Friend Raven. I wish she would be more open to us. Perhaps Pudding of Sadness is in order.  
  
Loudest: Beast Boy (or Cyborg. It depends on if he is playing video games or not.)  
  
Smartest: Raven  
  
Tallest: Cyborg  
  
Shortest: Beast Boy  
  
**RANDOM  
**  
Do you sleep with Stuffed Animals? Yes. (A stuffed White Tiger. Robin said the proper name is Siberian Tiger, but I call it Rupert.)  
  
Are you sure? Of course.  
  
Do you ever get ticked off? Only when I am mad. I think that is being "ticked off".  
  
If you had one wish what would it be? A day where I celebrate Tamaranian customs with my friends. Perhaps I can convince them...  
  
What was your worst experience? Being Attacked by Robin/Beast Boys water balloon incident  
  
Where are you now? In my room filling out this survey.  
  
Last Question: Did you enjoy this survey? Yes. It was quite enjoyable.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Who's left? Cyborg! He's next. Then, I will go on to the villains. Tell me in a review which villain to do second. I already know who I'm doing first. "Who is it?" you ask? It's a surprise! 


	5. Cyborg

To: Tinmantitanstower.org  
  
From: TamaranGirltitanstower.org  
  
**SURVEY!!!!!**  
  
Name: Cyborg  
  
Age: 15 (since Wednesday)  
  
Best Friend: The Titans  
  
Least Favorite Person: Slade  
  
Favorite Food: Meat!!  
  
Least Favorite Food: Tofu. What does Beast Boy see in that junk?  
  
Favorite Color: Blue/Silver  
  
Favorite Animal: Golden Retrievers  
  
Current Residence: Titans Tower in Jump City  
  
Languages Spoken: English and a little Tamaran from when Starfire was bored and tried to teach me.  
  
Hair Color: Do not have hair. Would be black though.  
  
Eye Color: One black One Red  
  
**THIS OR THAT  
**  
Coke or Pepsi: Pepsi  
  
Cats or Dogs: Dogs  
  
Hot or Cold: Cold  
  
Radio or CD: CD  
  
Pen or Pencil: Pen  
  
Frown or Smile: Smile  
  
White or Black: Black  
  
**FRIENDS  
**  
Newest: Terra  
  
Nicest: Star  
  
Funniest: Beast Boy (except when he beats me at video games. NOTE: THIS IS RARE!)  
  
Quietest: Raven  
  
Loudest: BB  
  
Smartest: Raven  
  
Tallest: Star I think.  
  
Shortest: Beast Boy  
  
**RANDOM**  
  
Do you sleep with Stuffed Animals? No.  
  
Are you sure? Duh!  
  
Do you ever get ticked off? At BB.  
  
If you had one wish what would it be? To beat Slade. Or have BB admit that I'm the king of Gamestation.  
  
What was your worst experience? Being Attacked by Robin/Getting beaten by BB  
  
Where are you now? In my room fillin' this out. Where did you think I'd be? In Ravens Room?  
  
Last Question: Did you enjoy this survey? Not really.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
**_Now it's time for the mystery villain. MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!_**


	6. Slade

**_Since none of the Titans know his email address, I'm sending it to him._**  
  
To: SladeIHateTheTitans.net  
  
From: The Author  
  
**SURVEY!!!!!  
**  
Name: Slade  
  
Age: 31 (A/N: I'm only guessing.)  
  
Best Friend: None  
  
Least Favorite Person: The Titans  
  
Favorite Food: Asparagus (A/N: Again, just guessing.)  
  
Least Favorite Food: Shake 'n' Bake Chicken  
  
Favorite Color: Black  
  
Favorite Animal: I don't like animals.  
  
Current Residence: Can't tell you that, not can I?  
  
Languages Spoken: English/Spanish/French/Italian/German/Bulgarian......just about every language out there.  
  
Hair Color: Take off my mask and find out.  
  
Eye Color: See above answer.  
  
**THIS OR THAT  
**  
Coke or Pepsi: Pepsi  
  
Cats or Dogs: Like I said, I don't like animals.  
  
Hot or Cold: Cold  
  
Radio or CD: Music is pointless.  
  
Pen or Pencil: Keyboard  
  
Frown or Smile: Frown  
  
White or Black: Black  
  
**FRIENDS  
**  
Newest: None  
  
Nicest: None  
  
Funniest: None  
  
Quietest: None  
  
Loudest: None  
  
Smartest: My computer  
  
Tallest: None  
  
Shortest: None  
  
**RANDOM**  
  
Do you sleep with Stuffed Animals? No. (nervous laugh)  
  
Are you sure? (nervous laugh)  
  
Do you ever get ticked off? Never. You should know that by now. Well, maybe when I'm fighting.  
  
If you had one wish what would it be? To make Robin my apprentice without any problems  
  
What was your worst experience? Losing Robin as my Apprentice. Back to square one!  
  
Where are you now? In my lair.  
  
Last Question: Did you enjoy this survey? Do you think I enjoy anything?  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
**_There's the mystery villain! Slade!!!!!!!!!! Notice the nervous laugh to the stuffed animal thing._**


	7. Jinx

To: Cursed1"at"EvilMistress.com  
  
From: Slade"at"IHateTheTitans.net

**SURVEY!!!!!  
**  
Name: Jinx  
  
Age: 13  
  
Best Friend: Gizmo/Mammoth  
  
Least Favorite Person: Raven  
  
Favorite Food: I like all foods.  
  
Least Favorite Food: I take it back, I hate carrots.  
  
Favorite Color: Purple/Pink  
  
Favorite Animal: Cat  
  
Current Residence: Hive Academy  
  
Languages Spoken: English  
  
Hair Color: Pink  
  
Eye Color: Pink  
  
**THIS OR THAT**  
  
Coke or Pepsi: Pepsi  
  
Cats or Dogs: Cats  
  
Hot or Cold: Hot  
  
Radio or CD: Radio  
  
Pen or Pencil: Pen  
  
Frown or Smile: Smirk  
  
White or Black: Pink  
  
**FRIENDS  
**  
Newest: No new friends at the moment.  
  
Nicest: Mammoth?  
  
Funniest: Gizmo  
  
Quietest: Mammoth  
  
Loudest: Gizmo  
  
Smartest: Gizmo  
  
Tallest: Mammoth  
  
Shortest: Gizmo (Is he like vertically challenged or what?)  
  
**RANDOM**  
  
Do you sleep with Stuffed Animals? Not anymore.  
  
Are you sure? -.-'  
  
Do you ever get ticked off? Yes. A lot. At Gizmo.  
  
If you had one wish what would it be? To finally beat the Titans get take back Titans Tower. That place was awesome.  
  
What was your worst experience? Losing o the Titans. Or when Gizmo put laxatives in my toothpaste.  
  
Where are you now? Like I said, Hive Academy. Dang, you're slow.  
  
Last Question: Did you enjoy this survey? I guess.  
  
_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_  
**_Next, Gizmo. After I finish with the Hive I need to figure out who I'm doing next. Tell me who you think should be next in your reviews!!_**


	8. Gizmo

To: NutzNBoltz"at"InventorsCorner.org  
  
From: Cursed1"at"EvilMistress.com  
  
**SURVEY!!!!!  
**  
Name: Gizmo  
  
Age: 10  
  
Best Friend: Mammoth/Jinx  
  
Least Favorite Person: Cyborg  
  
Favorite Food: Pizza w/ Anchovies  
  
Least Favorite Food: Vegetables  
  
Favorite Color: Forest Green  
  
Favorite Animal: Dog/Bugs  
  
Current Residence: Hive Academy  
  
Languages Spoken: English  
  
Hair Color: Hello! I'm bald!  
  
Eye Color: Goggles  
  
**THIS OR THAT  
**  
Coke or Pepsi: Coke  
  
Cats or Dogs: Dogs  
  
Hot or Cold: One word my friend: Thermostat  
  
Radio or CD: Radio  
  
Pen or Pencil: Keyboard  
  
Frown or Smile: Depends on my mood, like right now, I'm smiling because I think I found out for to hack the Titans computer system.....and now I'm frowning cause it failed.  
  
White or Black: ........I don't care.  
  
**FRIENDS  
**  
Newest: My New Computer Software  
  
Nicest: Mammoth (Jinx is scary.)  
  
Funniest: Not really in a jokey group of friends.  
  
Quietest: Mammoth  
  
Loudest: Jinx, when she's mad.  
  
Smartest: Jinx (Mammoths one fry short of a Happy Meal if ya know what I mean.)  
  
Tallest: Mammoth  
  
Shortest: Jinx  
  
**RANDOM**  
  
Do you sleep with Stuffed Animals? Yes..... What? I'm ten!  
  
Are you sure? Duh.  
  
Do you ever get ticked off? Yes. At Cyborg. mumbles to self stupid snot- munching, toilet-sniffing, thick-headed little...  
  
If you had one wish what would it be? To have a computer that could hack any security system.  
  
What was your worst experience? Losing to the Titans/ Getting beat by Cyborg at the Game Masters tournament thing.  
  
Where are you now? In my room taking this Stupid Survey you snot-muncher!  
  
Last Question: Did you enjoy this survey? No!!!  
  
_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_  
  
**_Mammoth next!_**


	9. Mammoth

To: MuscleBuilder"at"TestYourStrength.net  
  
From: NutzNBoltz"at"InventorsCorner.org  
  
**SURVEY!!!!!**  
  
Name: Mammoth  
  
Age: 14  
  
Best Friend: Gizmo/Jinx  
  
Least Favorite Person: Titans  
  
Favorite Food: Ribs  
  
Least Favorite Food: Egg Rolls  
  
Favorite Color: Black/Yellow  
  
Favorite Animal: Wooly Mammoth  
  
Current Residence: Hive Academy for Evil Young Persons (A/N: I think that's what it Stands for, sorry if I'm wrong.)  
  
Languages Spoken: English  
  
Hair Color: Black  
  
Eye Color: Black  
  
**THIS OR THAT**  
  
Coke or Pepsi: Coke  
  
Cats or Dogs: Dogs  
  
Hot or Cold: Cold  
  
Radio or CD: CD  
  
Pen or Pencil: Pencil  
  
Frown or Smile: Smile (I should say frown cause I'm a villain 'n' stuff, but I should be truthful on this thing right? Wait....are villains ever truthful?)  
  
White or Black: Black  
  
**FRIENDS  
**  
Newest: None at the moment.  
  
Nicest: Gizmo and Jinx are both jerks...most of the time.  
  
Funniest: Gizmo (Its his shortness that's so funny.)  
  
Quietest: Jinx I guess.  
  
Loudest: Gizmo  
  
Smartest: Gizmo  
  
Tallest: Jinx  
  
Shortest: Gizmo (Again, he is so short its funny.)  
  
**RANDOM**  
  
Do you sleep with Stuffed Animals? No.  
  
Are you sure? Are you gonna watch me and make sure or something if I say no?  
  
Do you ever get ticked off? Not really.  
  
If you had one wish what would it be? Lots of ribs!  
  
What was your worst experience? Losing to the Titans  
  
Where are you now? In my room.  
  
Last Question: Did you enjoy this survey? Lemme think..._NO!_  
  
_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_  
_**Terra next. I know that she's not officially a villain yet, but I think she betrays them. Sorry to Terra fans.**_


	10. Terra

**_I got a review that stated I made Starfire seem stupid. Actually, she seems stupid because Earth is new to her and she's trying to learn English and stuff. Okay?_**  
  
_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_  
  
To: GroundShaker"at"titanstower.org  
  
From: MuscleBuilder"at"TestYourStrength.net  
  
**SURVEY!!!!!  
**  
Name: Terra  
  
Age: 14  
  
Best Friend: Titans/Slade (depends)  
  
Least Favorite Person: Titans/Slade (again, depends)  
  
Favorite Food: Cheeseburger  
  
Least Favorite Food: The Muffins that have those Little Black spots in them. (I can't remember what they're called.)  
  
Favorite Color: Red/Yellow  
  
Favorite Animal: Cobra (I hate snakes, but cobra are cool with their hood things 'n' all.)  
  
Current Residence: Titans Tower/Slade's lair (I'm..."in-between apartments" so to speak.)  
  
Languages Spoken: English  
  
Hair Color: Blonde  
  
Eye Color: Blue (A/N: She has blue eyes right?)  
  
**THIS OR THAT**  
  
Coke or Pepsi: Pepsi  
  
Cats or Dogs: Cats  
  
Hot or Cold: Hot  
  
Radio or CD: Launch.com  
  
Pen or Pencil: Pencil  
  
Frown or Smile: Smile  
  
White or Black: White  
  
**FRIENDS  
**  
Newest: Titans/Slade (actually, not sure if Slade is my friend. He's more of like, master or something, I mean, working for him doesn't make him my friend right?)  
  
Nicest: Starfire  
  
Funniest: BB  
  
Quietest: Raven/Slade  
  
Loudest: BB  
  
Smartest: Slade/Raven  
  
Tallest: Slade  
  
Shortest: BB  
  
**RANDOM**  
  
Do you sleep with Stuffed Animals? No.  
  
Are you sure? Uh...yeah.  
  
Do you ever get ticked off? Not really. Well, at BB that one time when I thought he betrayed me.  
  
If you had one wish what would it be? To not work for Slade or know the Titans, and just be my own person. Or to just be friends w/ the titans.  
  
What was your worst experience? Betraying the Titans/Thinking I was betrayed by Beast Boy.  
  
Where are you now? Slade's Lair  
  
Last Question: Did you enjoy this survey? Well, it was...interesting.  
  
_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_  
_**Okay. I want to say thanks to Himura-chan for the idea for Terra's email address and...what else.... Oh yeah, Blackfire's next.**_


	11. Blackfire

To: DarkFlames"at"AterianMoonPrison.net  
  
From: GroundShaker"at"titanstower.org  
  
**SURVEY!!!!!**  
  
Name: Blackfire  
  
Age: 16  
  
Best Friend: Spak (Cell mate in the Aterian Moon Prison)  
  
Least Favorite Person: Starfire  
  
Favorite Food: Coblark  
  
Least Favorite Food: Anything my sister cooks. I always was the better cook.  
  
Favorite Color: Dark dark purple.  
  
Favorite Animal: Phoenix (They still exist on my planet.)  
  
Current Residence: Aterian Moon Prison  
  
Languages Spoken: English/Tamaranian/Aterian  
  
Hair Color: Black  
  
Eye Color: Purple  
  
**THIS OR THAT**  
  
Coke or Pepsi: Huh? Oh! A soda. Whatever I had at Titans Tower.  
  
Cats or Dogs: Dogs  
  
Hot or Cold: Cold  
  
Radio or CD: Radio I guess.  
  
Pen or Pencil: Pen  
  
Frown or Smile: Either.  
  
White or Black: Black  
  
**FRIENDS**  
  
Newest: Spak  
  
Nicest: Starfire (I hate her, but everyone is friends w/ their sister.)  
  
Funniest: Beast Boy (Okay, I'm going to use some of the Titans names to fill this part in.)  
  
Quietest: Spak  
  
Loudest: Beast Boy  
  
Smartest: Raven  
  
Tallest: Cyborg  
  
Shortest: Spak  
  
**RANDOM**  
  
Do you sleep with Stuffed Animals? No.  
  
Are you sure? hands glow black  
  
Do you ever get ticked off? Yes. At my sister.  
  
If you had one wish what would it be? Get out of this prison and get revenge on my sister.  
  
What was your worst experience? Losing to my sister.  
  
Where are you now? Cell  
  
Last Question: Did you enjoy this survey? No. It's Stupid.  
  
_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_  
**_Plasmus next!_**


	12. Plasmus

To: SillyPutty"at"GothamCityJail.net  
  
From: DarkFlames"at"AterianMoonPrison.net  
  
**SURVEY!!!!!  
**  
Name: Plasmus  
  
Age: Wanna Guess?  
  
Best Friend: Not Plasmus side of me.  
  
Least Favorite Person: Plasmus side of me.  
  
Favorite Food: Sewer Sludge  
  
Least Favorite Food: Not Sewer Sludge  
  
Favorite Color: Pinkish Purple  
  
Favorite Animal: Bacteria  
  
Current Residence: Gotham City Jail  
  
Languages Spoken: English  
  
Hair Color: Black (when not Plasmus)  
  
Eye Color: I'm never awake to see them.  
  
**THIS OR THAT  
**  
Coke or Pepsi: Sewer Sludge  
  
Cats or Dogs: Dogs  
  
Hot or Cold: Dunno  
  
Radio or CD: Never awake to listen to it.  
  
Pen or Pencil: Never awake to write.  
  
Frown or Smile: Either.  
  
White or Black: Black  
  
**FRIENDS  
**  
Newest: None  
  
Nicest: Not Plasmus Me (NPM)  
  
Funniest: shrugs  
  
Quietest: NPM  
  
Loudest: Plasmus Me (PM)  
  
Smartest: NPM  
  
Tallest: PM  
  
Shortest: NPM  
  
**RANDOM  
**  
Do you sleep with Stuffed Animals? No.  
  
Are you sure? Of course! I sleep like 364 days a year!  
  
Do you ever get ticked off? Yes. When I'm PM. (A/N: To those of you with dirty minds this is Plasmus me, not Pre-menstrual.)  
  
If you had one wish what would it be? Not to be Plasmus.  
  
What was your worst experience? Being Plasmus!  
  
Where are you now? Containment Center  
  
Last Question: Did you enjoy this survey? is asleep  
  
_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_  
  
**_Mad Mod next!! BTW, no reveiws about "Well if hes not awake to see his eyes! Then how is he supposed to fill this out?!?!?!?" I dont know. Ask him.........if you dare. BTW, It has come to my attention that its Centari Moon, and Aterian. Soory for that mistake of Blackfires._**


	13. Authors NoteVERY IMPORTANT!

Note to all my fans. I'm taking a break from TT to let my creative juices flow into my other works. I'm not abandoning TT, I'm just......taking a vacation. A LONG vacation. I might write another story w/ Raven A. Star. I will be reviewing your stories however. Look out for my reviews! See ya soon! (You can read my other stories if ya want!) 


End file.
